


You were supposed to hide it from the kids. Good luck explaining what it is

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [25]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Funny, M/M, Quite Literally, and his dads will pay the price, seb is a smart mouth genious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "...it's just you're my dads and I'd rather pretend you don't have a sex life."Or...The twins find something they shouldn't have... it's awkward and robron just need to explain. Seb only makes things more awkward, while he's actually solving their problem.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	You were supposed to hide it from the kids. Good luck explaining what it is

“You were supposed to hide it from the kids. Good luck explaining what it is.” **-** said Robert shaking his head. He knew they should try and stop the twins from coming into their room first thing in the morning but they were still little, only just turned four, and Robert never would've imagined that they're gonna need to explain something as awkward as that.

“Don't panic.” - said Aaron as he packed the handcuffs away. He put it in their wardrobe, on the top shelf this time. Somehow last time they used it, they chucked it without checking where it was and that's how the twins ended up playing with it not even at 7 in the morning. - “We could tell them... that it's.... erm....” 

“Yeah? I'm waiting.” - said Robert with his hands on his hips.

“That it's for safety reasons?”

“Yeah? That if someone tries to burgle our house there's this to make the cops work easier?” - he scoffed as he picked up the item. 

“Exactly.” - said Aaron seriously. 

“You're crazy.”

“They're four Robert... they're gonna believe anything.”

“Really? And how will you stop them shouting it in the middle of the pub?”

“They wouldn't...”

“Wouldn't they?” 

“Okay, we have a chat with them.”

* * *

“God... why didn't we just pack it straight afterwards...” **-** sighed Robert still incapable of thinking about anything else. Even hours after they sat the twins down, and hoped that they believed what they've come up with. 

“Alright, let's not...I don't know act like we're freaks. We used it like twice.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes. 

“And our children found it, Aaron! You know the gossip mill won't care about that, they'll only think we're perverts or something.”

“Alright, you're being dramatic now.” - said Aaron annoyed.

“Yeah? Okay then, good luck explaining it to your mum.” - pointed out Robert. There was a chance the kids might blab and then it would be really awkward.

“Okay, you're right, they just need to zip it.” - told him Aaron.

“How?”

“We ask them nicely?”

“Really Aaron?”

“What do you want me to do Robert! At least I'm thinking!” - he said a bit louder than usual. Now he was also panicking. Somehow the thought of everybody discussing their sex life didn't make him happy. In the middle of their argument, they heard the front door shut downstairs.

“IT'S JUST ME!” - they heard Seb's voice.

“What are you doing home?” - asked Aaron rushing down the stairs.

“Erm, I have a free period than lunch so I thought I might as well have something decent.” - he said already looking into the fridge.

“So now it's decent.” - said Robert shaking his head. - “Last night you said you wouldn't eat it if it was the last thing on Earth!”

“I was joking Dad. You have a big enough ego without me telling you that it's actually good.” - laughed Seb as he settled down to eat.

“Me? Big ego?” - huffed Robert while he looked at Aaron.

“Don't look at me, your son has a point.” - he smiled.

“So... what was the domestic about?” - asked Seb stuffing his face.

“What?”

“What domestic?” - they asked almost at the same time.

“I've heard arguing. What did he do this time?” - he asked as he looked at Aaron. Like Robert wasn't even there.

“Oi, I'm here you know. And what makes you think it was me?”

“Because usually, it's you.” - answered Seb matter of factly. - “Or it's about the twins.”

“Nothing... it's nothing.” - said Robert. 

“Why don't you tell me, I might be able to help.”

“Doubt it.” - muttered Aaron. As soon as the words left his mouth the front door opened again. And Vic walked in with Annie and Jacob.

“We need to buy a proper lock.” - said Robert closing his eyes. People barging in was kind of a habit at this point.

“DADDY.” - they heard Annie's voice. The little girl ran to Robert while Jacob just walked there like he had all the time in the world. They were twins but they were so different it was crazy. Annie was always a bit too much, always chatting, always making trouble, usually bringing Jacob with her. Jacob on his own was pretty quiet, but Annie could easily lead him astray.

“Hiya, did you guys have a good time with auntie Vic?” - asked Robert while he smiled at Vic.

“They were little angels, but I've gotta run, I have a shift in the pub, so... see ya at dinner?” - she asked. These days they almost always popped over in the afternoon, to have their dinner at the pub, which also meant that Vic could spend extra time with her niece and nephew.

“Yeah sure.” - smiled Aaron, and he hoped the twins don't want to bring up what they found in the morning. Fortunately, they waited a whole 30 seconds after Vic left before they asked... well Annie did.

“Can we play with that thing again?” - she asked.

“What thing?” - asked Seb sensing something weird.

“Daddy said they have that cufflink so if a bad man wants to break in and steal stuff they couldn't.” - said Annie.

“Cufflink?” - asked Seb not understanding a word.... he kept looking at his dads, and he saw Aaron's face... then he slowly worked it out... - “You mean handcuffs? Oh no...” - he said laughing.

“Ah kill me now.” - whispered Aaron blushing. This was probably his worst nightmare. Robert's too.

“That was it!” - said Annie happily. - “Can we play with it?”

“Oi, you can't that's mine.” - said Seb before his dads could answer.

“No, it's not.”

“Yes, it is... it's part of my …. erm... Halloween costume.” - he said trying not to laugh. Robert and Aaron just looked at him not knowing what to say. - “I'm gonna be a cop.” - he told his sister. Thank god the season was close, otherwise, it wouldn't be as easier to explain. 

“Why did you say it was yours?” - asked Annie looking at Robert this time. - “They said it was theirs right?” - she asked Jacob.

“Nope. You said that.” - he told her before he decided to settle in the living room, where he left his cars in the morning. He started playing with them, zoning out completely, not having any interest in the conversation that was still very much ongoing.

“Can I be a cop as well?” - asked Annie with her big blue eyes. Seb knew she was trying to get her way.

“Dad, tell her, she can't, right?”

“Erm... Look, why won't you be... a princess?” - said Robert as he knelt in front of his daughter.

“But I want to be a cop!” - she pouted.

“Just because I will.” - said Seb.

“Oi, not helping.” - said Aaron shooting a glance at Seb.

“I think you'll find I'm helping.... to ya.” - answered Seb directing the last part of his words at Aaron.

“Why won't you dress up as Daddy... and be a little scrapper?” - tried Robert. He knew that Annie adored her dad and this idea might make her forget the handcuffs.

“Can I?” - she asked excited as she looked at Aaron

“Of course ya can.” - he said smiling at her. - “Come on, we can try on your little hi-vis, and I might be able to find that hat Seb used to wear when he was your age.” - said Aaron reaching out his hand for Annie to hold before they walked upstairs. - “Jacob, you wanna come? We can start building that lego garage you wanted.”

“I'm coming!!” - said Jacob jumping up from the floor in a matter of seconds before he ran after Aaron and Annie.

“You're welcome.” - smirked Seb once everything died down and he stayed at the kitchen with Robert – “And no, I don't need any weird and disgusting explanation. And no, I don't mean like disgusting disgusting it's just you're my dads and I'd rather pretend you don't have a sex life.

“Thanks.” - scoffed Robert.

“You got off lightly I'd be a bit more grateful.... 20 quid will do.” - he grinned. - “I might go to the cinema next week.”

“15 and you take the twins as well.” - argued Robert.

“Are you kidding? We won't get too far with that....25.”

“A minute ago it was 20!!”

“Yeah and a minute ago I thought I was going on my own.”

“Fine.... here.” - sighed Robert giving him the money. - “15 now the rest of it before you go out.”

“Deal.” - nodded Seb happily before he screwed up his nose – “Eww I just realized why you wanted the twins out... Jesus Dad... you're too old for this.” - he said with a cheeky laugh.

“Oi! That was mean.” - they heard Aaron's voice from upstairs.

“Should've known you were taking his side.” - said Seb still laughing.

“Alright, less of the cheek Mr.” - told him Aaron. - “You're still just a kid.”

“Barely... I'm 17 Dad.”

"Not yet."

"But in a few weeks."

“As I said.... a kid.”

“You want me to take the twins or not?”

“You know we could just ask Vic... for free.” - said Robert thinking he's got the upper hand.

“Yeah? And I can just pop over to Nana's and let it slip that you had a chat with the twins about handcuffs.” - he laughed.

“Alright, alright, fine. Just take the twins to see a film and you can have your money.”

“And I wanna go to Joey's party on Saturday.”

“No chance!” - said Robert.

“Okay.” - said Aaron. Then they looked at each other. They didn't need words, Aaron explained with only looks that they have absolutely no choice, and Robert understood it...after five seconds.

“Alright, but no drinking.” - he said finally.

“Fine. And if you don't mind, this discussion was enough for one day, so... I'm just gonna go back to school now.”

“You have another 45 minutes.”

“I know but... honestly I need the distraction. I'm just a teenager, I can't deal with all this.” - he said dramatically before he got his bag, waved at them and went out the door.

“And I can do the washing up after him.... again.” - sighed Robert already going.

“You should be glad that he was here and solved our problem.” - pointed out Aaron as he patted him on the back.

“Can we …. not talk about this... ever again?” - asked Robert grimacing.

“Yeah, I think it's for the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you guys will like it as well.


End file.
